Of Churches and Castles
by Cececat
Summary: On the very same day a church pastor dies (and his ward takes over the place) a castle lands in a nearby forest. Two stories - that of the girl in the church and the odd inhabitants of the castle - soon intertwine. (Please Read/Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the first story I've written in what feels like forever. It's about a lonely girl (called Nell Rigby) who lives at the church Betty and Ralph marry at, and her interactions with the Transylvanians. Her name and her guardian's name are both from the song _Eleanor Rigby_ by the Beatles. I suppose people were going to guess that anyway. The first half of this chapter is about her backstory, while the second is about the Transylvanians. Columbia should show up soon enough**

 **Nell Rigby will probably be a foil to Columbia. No matter what she'll provide an obstacle for . Since she's something of a horrible person at times and not well liked I really don't think she's a Mary Sue (like many OCs).**

* * *

Nell Rigby was 16 years old when her life _properly_ began. Everything before that was a foolish haze. Though it is, of course, worth recounting for the sake of this narrative.

Throughout those dull early years she often felt terribly lonely. This was at least partly due to her lack of proper parents. She often felt older than she was because of how few people really bothered with her. Like everyone, she had a mother. Her's was called Eleanor Hester Rigby. That Eleanor had died before she could even look at the child Nell. At least she'd written down a name beforehand, though never told a soul who the father was. Nor did she even really listen to the Beatles (it probably would've upset her to know she shared the name of a depressing). Perhaps if she'd survived rather than left Nell with no close family - for the mother was just as alone as Nell - something different might've happened. But what we're concerned with is what _did_ happen.

The most basic facts? Nell Rigby was born and quickly fell into the care of the local church's pastor, Father McKenzie. People didn't like him because he was the dullest speaker in the state (or so people claimed). At least he _meant_ well. Being a good-hearted man he didn't mind looking after a baby that cried and gurgled wretchedly. People avoided him anyway. To him the adoption of Nell was some sort of gift from God. Even if he didn't get to tell all sorts of inspiring to crowds of people he could at least positively influence one soul. This was all fine and well, but it didn't go over well in practice.

No matter what Father McKenzie did Nell Rigby was bound to turn out funny. He didn't truly know what he was doing in some ways, raising a friend's daughter (Eleanor H. Rigby had been one of the few people who regularly talked to Father McKenzie). Being raised by a priest and having to help out with both weddings and funerals made you think in odd ways. Nell had helped dig countless graves, making her less outwardly emotional. The only reason people showed up at that little church was for special occasions - both good and bad. Nell watched these extremes of human emotion in somber silence.

As she grew older Nell often prayed (to a God she hardly believed in) that somebody would _notice_ her. Even at Denton Elementary school (and later in Middle and High) she never really had friends. Something about her made her so very common that nobody properly realized she existed. Yes, she was in the county's records and everything. Yet Nell Rigby had a nearly superhuman power to be so normal people didn't notice her. Sometimes she entertained the idea that, even dressed in the _Magical Mystery Tour_ 's most outlandish costume, she'd still blend in painfully well. She hadn't tried it, of course, and probably wouldn't. Though it was true that she could've gotten away with serial murder. Not that she was prone to killing people.

On the morning of Nell's 16th Birthday old Father McKenzie dropped dead without much fuss. This didn't bother Nell, or so she told herself. He'd been very old anyway. It's always worse when someone dies young, especially if they're a film star or part of a rock n' roll band. But nobody was going to notice the death of Father McKenzie for many more years. It was a depressing thought... though Nell Rigby was used to depressing thoughts. She was used to all sorts of unhappy thins.

After giving the only parent she'd known a nice funeral she went to school as if it were any other day. On her way home she bought herself a nice cupcake from a bakery. Things went on as usual, really. Only _now_ Father McKenzie and his funny stories and sermons and amazingly bad cooking were gone. Maybe Nell _was_ sad.

* * *

In the middle of a thick, gloomy forest - which itself was in the middle of Ohio - a castle materialized. This materialization was sort of like what the TARDIS does minus the 'whooshing' sound. Also, this great castle was far larger than that itsy-bitsy police box. They were both bigger on the inside, before you ask.

This castle loomed ominously and was prone to striking fear into the heart's of solicitors with the surname 'Harker'. Though that's a different story. It's inhabitants were equally frightening, though, and one talked like Bela Lugosi (who'd already died of his tragic heroin addiction by the time of this tale).

Most important of these 'inhabitants' was the Master of the House (castle?), Frank N. Furter. Yes, that was actually his name. Even in the far-away place he and his companions hailed from such a name was outlandish. At least it's more subtle than something like 'Biggus Dickus'. Since he happened to be from a popular upper-class family noted for churning out great scientists and greater rock stars he could sort of pull this off. His slightly delusional way of thinking and unnatural charm made this a bit easier for him. Everyone liked him until they thought about what a horrible person he was. Though some people liked him anyway. It was safer, of course, to pretend he was a God. Frank was from a powerful family.

The second most important was a brooding butler known as Riff Raff. This man had the most peculiar hairstyle and a hunch he knew about (rather than a hunch he didn't know about, like Eye-gor's). A quiet sort of man, he liked to lurk in the shadows. He was better at blending in than Nell Rigby - but only because he had training, as opposed to natural talent. This ability, and his memory for other people's secrets, made him a bad person to be the enemy of. He _enjoyed_ overhearing things. Perhaps if President Nixon had hired someone like Riff Raff to keep records, rather than using tape recorders, all that trouble wouldn't have happened the way it did. Speaking of which, the investigations were going on right around the time this story takes place...

The third and final resident of the castle was a woman. Her name was, for some reason, Magenta and she happened to be the little sister of Riff Raff. Though one really wouldn't realize that at first glance. In both temperament and looks they differed wildly. She was a real beauty of a girl, and only about 25. Her face was always alight with an expression of fascination or delight. Magenta spoke seldom, though when she did she meant it. Something about her was oddly aristocratic, strangely elegant. Those qualities combined with her Bela Lugosi-style accent made her seem like an exotic European actress. Her job - at least the one officially listed - was far less glamorous. She was the 'domestic'. They couldn't call her the maid, you know, because she wasn't that sort of maid. Magenta was very close to her brother, just as Madeline Usher was very close to Roderick Usher. Though it was the first generation in their family so neither Magenta nor Riff Raff were inbred. How delightfully shocking it all is.

Why, you might ask, were such strange people in Ohio? We shall see soon enough.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter two. I'm hoping more people will start reading this - and that reviews will be written - when the horrid remake is aired. That's tonight!**

 **Also, I've decided to tell the story mostly from Nell's point of view. She's oddly innocent, while also being very thoughtful and responsible. Is that alright, telling the tale that way? We all know how the aliens behave already and it makes things a bit more interesting to have a story through such eyes. I've written at least the start of over 70 RHPS stories starting in January 2016. I'm nearly getting bored. Next thing ya know I'll be writing _Shock Treatment_ fics... **

**My teacher mentioned to me a movie called _Nell_ with a character (played by Jodie Foster) that's a bit like this story's main character. I looked it up and I don't see much resemblance. If anything, this story's Nell is like a more competent version of Chance the Gardener. She watched life from the sidelines just as he would watch the TV. Her guardian dying sort of parallels what starts of the story of Chance... I guess. I hadn't thought of these parallels until after I'd planned this story. **

* * *

Things got even more interesting for Nell Rigby when she returned home that afternoon (after finishing the birthday cupcake she'd bought for herself). There, in the back garden of the old cottage, stood a young woman. The odd visitor hovered around the door, clearly looking for something. For the first time in her life Nell cleared her throat to get someone's attention.

This sudden sound startled the woman, who turned around and said: "Hello. Do you live here?"

Nell nodded slowly. It was weird to have someone address her or look at her so directly. Only the late Father McKenzie had done this before. But he was dead so Nell didn't think anyone would even realize she existed soon enough. Now somebody was looking at her, staring. This was scary and strange. All those years of wishing people would notice her! She'd gotten that wish, she realized. There was a very strange woman with red curly hair wearing shimmery clothes. This woman looked directly at her. This woman had spoken to her. How peculiar it all was! Now that Nell was actually in the spotlight - even if it was the smallest spotlight ever hear of - she regretting all that wishing.

At least the strange woman seemed just as nervous as Nell, somehow. There was also guilt - or perhaps embarrassment, now that Nell thought about it - in her wide green eyes. That was good. A guilty-feeling thief, Nell decided, would be simpler to deal with than an arrogant one.

Yet, despite the guilt or nervousness seen in the woman's pretty eyes, she had this air of dignity to her. Like a picture star... though a foreign one. This woman had an accent that seemed English to Nell, while also appearing oddly exotic. Eastern European. Hungarian, perhaps? Even if she hadn't ever spoken Nell would've seen her as elegant and mysterious. There was just something about her that seemed aristocratic and stylish and theatrical. Like Bela Lugosi, if he were a redheaded woman in oddly shimmery clothes.

The two stared at each other for a while. At least, Nell thought, they both seemed shocked by the other. This meant they had something in common and might end up friends.

"What are you, ma'am, doing in my yard?" Nell asked.

As if in surprise the woman blinked. Then, she slowly and sheepishly said: "My Master wanted me to go explore the nearby landscape. I thought that this isolated place was abandoned and I, curious about this strange land, wished to learn what this building was for."

"The cottage - which you, ma'am, are attempting to break into - is a place of dwelling for Father McKenzie and myself. Though he's dead, so it's just for me now. That building over there, the one that's only a little ways past the cottage, is the church where McKenzie in theory preaches. Everyone things his sermons are painfully dull so people avoid us both. Though we don't charge much for weddings or funerals to be held, so they're often here... I help with all of it. At least our ceremonies are less complicated than, say, those of Catholics..."

Hardly halfway through Nell's little speech the stranger was already terribly bored. Out of politeness she didn't interrupt, at least. Though she eagerly changed the subject at first chance.

"I've been trying to break through this door.

Unknown to Nell the woman had never seen the inside. Nell was too 'weirded out' by everything to really object. There are times when one is in such a state of sheer that they go along without asking many questions. That's how Nell was at that point. So, without properly thinking, Nell unlocked the door. The key she used was one of only two that could unlock the door. The other key was six feet underground with the decaying Father McKenzie. Nell had buried him in his best clothes with a few keepsakes. That wasn't the usual way of going about that sort of thing, but Nell had decided that they both were so lonely and life and he deserved something with him now that she couldn't be there. This was an odd idea coming from an Atheist... but Nell wasn't really normal in any other way so it didn't matter.

Anyway, the stranger and Nell entered the cottage. The kitchen was the first room.

Nell came to the conclusion that her new friend - or whatever the redhead happened to be - wasn't too dangerous. No action of hers had been threatening.

"Do you have any parents, Miss...?"

"Nell Rigby. And, no, I haven't got any parents. My guardian died just this morning and my mother long before then. Nobody really knows who my father is - though he must've been dead too because otherwise he would've showed up to check on me at some point." Nell said this with such sincerity it was clear that she really believed it. Since all her knowledge of the world outside the cottage was based on various things shed wittnessed she didn't understand many concepts ordinary 16-year-olds did. It was sad indeed how unorganized things actually are, especially compared to a child's idealized world.

"Who will look after you now?"

"Me."

The woman laughed, though sadly. "It's not that simple. My brother and I were once in a situation somewhat like yours. Though we had more friends than I'm sure you do, and we had each other. Not to mention our parents. Will you come stay with us?"

"I've got to look after the church," Nell pointed out, eventually.

"Why? It's a place you host celebrations sometimes... didn't you say that? Can't you quietly close it down?"

"We host weddings and funerals there, yes. But it's _meant_ to be a place of worship frequented by many people. I don't think God really exists, yet I wish to continue traditions of that place. Father McKenzie really believed..."

Then, suddenly, she began to cry. All day she'd behaved like her normal, emotionally-muted self. But now she finally shed the tears she hadn't realized she'd been suppressing. She wept in a terribly undignified manner, just like many people she'd seen at the funerals. Now _she_ was mourning - rather than just watching people mourn and wondering idly why the cried until their faces got all red. It was strange. This... feeling of feeling like them was both terrible and beautiful. This was what 'human' felt like, though only sort of. Being so sad was the 'low' of being human. As she was carried from the cottage swore to find the 'high' of being human. Nell wanted to understand everything...

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Also... please check out my 'fanblog': rockyhorrorfanficshow . blogspot . com (there's no 'www' at the start, by the way)**


End file.
